Taming The Youkai
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: Sesshomaru has always been an arrogant demon who hates humans. InuTaisho decides to teach him a lesson and putting a curse on Sesshomaru.
1. The Curse

Hello everyone! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Kaya of the wolves! Obviously. XD Anyway, for those of you who don't me I'm an avid Sesshomaru and Rin shipper. I can't help it. They're just so cute! I was sleeping and then I got an idea from this dream--that's somewhat AU. Sesshomaru's in his late teenage years at the beginning of the fic and this is before InuYasha is born. InuTaisho is still alive blah blah blah. Yeah I am altering things. A little….-shifty eyes-

We all know how Sesshomaru is arrogant, self centered, and hates humans right? Well, when InuTaisho was alive I think that he'd want to correct his son with that. I mean he can't have him going around hating every human being he meets. So, Sesshomaru is cursed and yeah. You'll find out the rest later. :D

****

Taming the Youkai

Chapter 1 The Curse

Sesshomaru had always been a difficult child. He was colicky and would always have to get his way. He would take nothing but the best and was pampered in every way possible. He got what he wanted when he wanted and was given nothing but the best. When Sesshomaru became a teenager things just started to get worse. Especially when his father, the great InuTaisho, took a human as a mate.

He started to despise humans more than he already had. His hatred eating away behind the cold and unforgiving mask of a face. Sesshomaru was starting to become colder with each day and his hatred grew stronger radiating from inside him like a flame in a paper lantern. Every day it got worse.

The son of the dog demon sat outside his father's lands his arms in his expensive haori sleeves and cold golden eyes looking out on the lovely land. His father told him to meet him there most likely to talk about that woman of his. Or about how she would pup soon how he was with the _human woman, _Izayoi, he loved.

Pathetic.

The adolescent snorted as he sat on a bench his hands in his sleeves sitting Indian style. Eyes narrowed he watched as his father walked out holding a trey with him. Tea. Sesshomaru hated the drink, but he couldn't complain unless he wanted another lecture from his father so he just took the cup when he was offered it.

InuTaisho smirked somewhat and then stopped him from drinking with his clawed hand. "Sesshomaru, it was come to my attention you hate human beings."

"Why would I have a reason to love them?" he asked haughtily trying to stay emotionless. "they are weak and they pollute the air we breathe the only reason why I tolerate your mate--who I will never call mother--is because she no longer smells like a human." he looked down to the tea in his cup.

The father and son's hair blew back in the small breeze that passed the two. InuTaisho simply nodded as sat down and took a sip of his tea a small smile on his face. "Ah, my son you needn't worry about such things."

Sesshomaru followed suit and took a deep sip from his tea. Immediately, the dog demon started to feel strange he coughed violently. What was happening to him? Never before had he felt so weak before. He looked up at his father narrowing his eyes. He hissed, "What have you done to me?" The male's claws gripped the earth beneath him.

"I instructed out medicine man to put a special potion in your tea. And then had a curse placed on it," InuTaisho explained as he backed up knowing what would happen next.

Sesshomaru was turning back in to his normal state. His true form. But it never hurt like this before! He could feel his nose enlarge and limbs become large and longer. Cur coating his body as he looked up at the sky. Red seeping into his eyes. He had never had so much pain when he transformed. Why did it hurt so much?

Sesshomaru looked down to his father and let out a feral growl. He would pay for doing this! He tried to change back but to his horror. He couldn't change back into his human like form. A look of shock passed his features a moment and he growled looking to his father ears flattening.

"I'm sorry for doing this Sesshomaru. But it's for your own good. Don't try to change back, you'll just hurt yourself," he warned his son as he looked up at his dog-like forming. Being rewarded with a growl from the younger dog demon. "Don't worry you'll turn back."

Sesshomaru blinked and lowered himself pure confusion evident in his red eyes. His lips lowered covering his large sharp teeth. As he sat there on the ground looking eye to eye with his father. InuTaisho placed a clawed hand on his son's crescent moon mark with a small smile on his face.

"I promise, Sesshomaru, you'll turn back," he backed up a little bit and then watched his soon. Seeing that Sesshomaru knowing he would be rather angry with him. "If you can learn how to love a human woman. And if she loves you back." Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror as he heard his father's words. He had the urge to strike him with his massive paw but knew better than to do that.

What in the seven hells was his father thinking? No female could possibly love him in such a state! Or a human female for that matter. He growled bearing his teeth once more before he narrowed his eyes and backed away. He had to run before there would be no more InuTaisho and he would feel his father's blood on his claws.

He turned his back and ran off jumping along and then taking off to the sky. Sesshomaru didn't know where he was going. But he knew that it would be far, far away. Away from that inu youkai, InuTaisho.

InuTaisho watched as his son took off his eyes narrowed somewhat but small smile on his face. He looked away and then walked back to his home. "Soon my son. You'll be back to your normal self."

---

Front paws gracefully touched the earth once more. Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder to his old home. He knew that he couldn't go back there. Not any time soon anyway. It would be dangerous to fly. He could easily be spotted and he wanted to lie low. If anyone knew what kind of state he was in he would surly be the laughing stock of the youkai world. He lowered his head a little bit but then smelled the air his nose twitching lightly before he held his head up high.

What kind of youkai was he? He could easily defeat this curse! Yes, he could do it. He could do it easily. He was Sesshomaru, inheritor of the Western lands. He could do anything! Except, turn into his human form at the moment. The inu shook his head letting out a small puff of air as he jumped along across the plains and then to the trees. It was the afternoon and he would have to find a place to stay.

It wouldn't be easy. It wasn't as though he could find shelter in such a massive form and he just knew that other youkai hated his father after they found out that the weakling married a human and she would pup soon. No, Sesshomaru would have to try to be as secretive as possible. But how exactly could one hide themselves when they were giant dogs?

Taijiya would be after him if he were to raid villages for food. Hunger was merciless and was the worst pain in the world. True, he didn't always have to eat but when he was in his true form he would get hungry easier. He was a great beast and had a horrible appetite he was almost always hungry in this form.

Sesshomaru could feel his stomach growl and an ache in the pit of his belly. He snorted lightly and walked along. Shaking his head somewhat he strode along looking up at the darkening sky. Night would fall soon. Night meant he would have to sleep. But where could he sleep was the actual question.

Snarling somewhat at his own stupidity for allowing himself to drink poisoned tea he slashed at the nearest tree and watched as it fell to the ground. Then he silently cursed at himself for being so stupid he could easily be spotted. Then again him being a giant dog didn't help either.

The crickets came out and chirped lightly Sesshomaru lowered his massive head and looked down at his paws. Pitiful. It was pitiful to see him, a future lord of the lands, so distraught and upset over being stuck in his true form.

Sesshomaru had to stay strong.

The inu youkai tossed his massive head once more and looked around seeing the moon rise up to the sky. He tilted his head back moon light would be sufficient for him to see in. His blood red eyes shone lightly in the dark reflecting off the faint light.

Food could wait. For now he had to find a place to stay.

****

End of Chapter 1

Okay, you guys are probably wondering. Where the hell is Rin? Give it some time. Give it some time. Rin will come soon enough. I promise. Right now it's just kind of the beginning of the curse. It started out slow but I promise that it will pick up really soon. So just give it a chance. Yes, I know this is a new story and everything but I promise that I will indeed update my other stories if you're waiting for them. Patience is a virtue and I am lazy. So be patience and be happy and all will be well. Kyukyu, I hope you enjoyed! (:


	2. Searching

Yay lookie! A new chapter. I know I like never update this quickly. Isn't it amazing! Why of course it is. As I have said and I will say before nothing belongs to me. It's all © to Rumiko Takahashi. Uh, that's all I really have to say. Here's the second chapter!

****

Taming The Youkai

Chapter 2 Searching

Sesshomaru meandered onward, his paws were starting to hurt and each step seemed numbing but painful. Large eyes reflected off the moon light and the large eyes of the inu youkai shone like twin suns. Burning with pain and anger. One question stayed in his mind.

How could his father do this to him?

Sesshomaru was unfeeling and nothing hurt him. The fact that his father had been so cruel to him to punish him in this way hurt the younger youkai. For the first time since before he could remember Sesshomaru felt sad.

He let out a roar.

Listening to his anguished cry die down he immediately regretted doing that. How foolish of him to make such a loud noise? He felt like a dumb mutt. Lower than a hanyou.

__

Sniff.

His nose twitched. A familiar scent lingered in his nostrils. Again, he smelled the air. His large nose lightly twitching as he stood there and held his head up high.

Meat.

Oh, eating sounded wonderful. No pain was as merciless as hunger. Sesshomaru could feel his mouth water. He jumped into the air sending himself into the navy black heavens. The moon silhouette him like a shadow puppet he looked around. There!

He sailed across the treetops the leaves parting and moving like waves as he found a village. Descending he looked around. The village was dead silent. Absolutely no one was awake. _Sniff. _He took in another deep breath following his nose. He creped to the cleared land and noticed cows sleeping un expecting of him. He lunged and picked one up by the neck.

****

CRACK!

The poor beast didn't know what hit him. He backed up and settled down proud of his catch. Lapping up the spilled blood like it was wine and biting off the head. He continued to eat until he finished. But…He was still so hungry. Surely this pathetic village could survive with out two cows. Right?

Sesshomaru slunk forward licking his muzzle he was about to strike once more.

"Youkai!"

He turned his massive head looking around and finally spotting a foolish man standing there with a torch in his hand. Pitchfork in the other. Stupid human trying to disrupt his meal. The man quivered like a bow string under the steady gaze of the inu youkai. Sesshomaru growled the fur on him bristling up as he bore his blood soaked fangs. He flexed his claws and swung.

The man cried out in pain! But Sesshomaru swung his claw again and watched as the pitchfork flew back. He snorted somewhat as he watched the man still and smelling death upon him. He returned to the cow and bit around it.

A sharp pain was delivered to the youkai's rump and he turned around snarling. Another man! He looked down to the pitchfork. Sesshomaru wasn't at all pleased. He didn't feel as if he should strain himself fighting this human. However, his pride was bruised and he swiped his massive paw at the man as he watched the man fly back.

Obviously, he wasn't wanted there. Sesshomaru picked up the recently killed cow and took off into the sky as he watched some villagers scream profanities at him for killing their men. He took into the forest once more into a secluded area. Knowing no one would dare follow him.

He dropped his dinner and panted. His back leg scratched his cheek lightly. Looking to the pitchfork embedded within his flesh. Reaching around he closed his eyes and yanked it out! Yowling in pain as he dropped the pitchfork to the ground. He lowered his head and licked the wound.

Sesshomaru tended the spot on his rump that not only wounded himself but also wounded his ego. The bleeding stopped. He had been fortunate. Next time he may not be so lucky. Sesshomaru felt like the worst of thieves. Despised by the masses and deprived of both hands.

He bent over his catch and ate. Closing his eyes and savoring the flavor.

--

Sesshomaru continued to travel. Raiding livestock and killing people. He was searching. Not for a woman but for something special. Days passed and nothing. Nothing at all. He couldn't find what he was looking for.

People were always to closed to his temporary homes. He had to find a place where he wouldn't be so close to them. He had been walking for quite some time knowing he was a few miles away from humans. But humans had taken all the perfect spots.

Sesshomaru was about to give up but then he saw it. The largest field of flowers he had ever seen. He had to have been miles away from people, for, all he could smell was nature. Not a single human. He walked to the field slowly and sighed as he dropped into it and closed his eyes. Rolling somewhat in his spot as he looked up at the sky. Feeling somewhat content. After a moment of lying there he sighed.

__

Sniff.

He rose his massive head and rolled onto his stomach bringing himself up to his feet. A new scent came to his nose. Water. Walking into that direction he walked through the brush out of the clearing.

There was a stream running through a small clearing. He walked forward and watched as the calm water flowed into a small lake. The whole place was surrounded by massive trees that reached to the sky looking like they were touching the heavens.

He looked to the other side and then noticed a large tree. The trunk was so massive so huge he couldn't help but be in awe in it. His eyes wide he tilted his head to the side. Perfect. It was perfect and he looked around. All he needed were some human items.

He remembered that there was large house he could go to. There was a poor looking village too but he needed the house. Marking his spot he remembered where he had walked and there the large house was. After a while of walking he looked to the old house. He didn't like to go there a lot. When he had first stumbled across the place it didn't feel right. Almost odd and frightening. It gave him a chill to his spine.

He swung at a large house and watched as the wall crumbled down. Looking around whoever had occupied this spot. The house was falling down and he was sure that it wouldn't be a safe place to stay around. He noticed what looked like a closet. Nosing it open he was in awe with all the fine kimonos in there. Perfect. He carefully reached in with his teeth and set them aside. Near by was a futon he would need that too. His fangs grasped it and he put it down. Looking around some more as he noticed a few paper lanterns. Those he would need too. He hooked them on his lower fangs.

Sesshomaru lowered his head and carefully picked up the pink bed and kimonos. His mouth opened. He could imagine what he looked like how foolish he must look. His mouth open carrying human objects. He walked back to his spot. Dropping it near the tree delicately.

He gnawed lightly at the tree trunk and made a small hole in there. He sighed and then reached in with his paw hollowing it out as he plopped down on the ground. It was mind numbing and boring. Grueling. He continued to hollow it some more before he finally stopped and looked in somewhat.

Some dust of the wood going into his nose. He sneezed and backed up shaking his head he then put the items near the tree. Sesshomaru rolled to his side and panted lightly. It was a full day. He had walked far for weeks on end maybe a month or so. Found a new spot to stay. He got items that a woman would like. He closed his eyes and sighed somewhat.

This was his home.

The afternoon passed and the night came once more. For the first time he had slept in peace. Not worrying at all about people. Not worrying about taijiya who would try to attack him in his sleep. For the first time in months he felt calm. For the first time in months he felt peaceful. And for the first time in a long time he dreamed.

Of homes and flowers.

The sun rose and Sesshomaru yawned. He stretched somewhat and then licked his lips somewhat as he shook off some dew. He dug around the tree somewhat and then walked over to the field once more. Walking to the farthest part of it he dug up some flowers.

Carrying them in his mouth he put them in the hole. Trying oh so delicately to plant them. Sesshomaru looked at his work. He had clothes, a bed, and flowers. He had everything he needed. Now all he needed was to execute his plan.

****

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note; AH! That took a while for me to write. Anyway! How did you like it? Was it any good? Was it horrible? Did it suck? Come on people tell me! Oh, yes this is the last chapter just about Sesshomaru. Yes, I know what you guys have been waiting for and Kaya delivers because yeah she's Kaya! So…Please tell me what you thought of it. I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading this even more!


	3. Rin

Alright, here is this third chapter! Yes. I'm actually updating I'm so happy that you guys like this story. (: Also! My birthday will be on November 4th I'll be sixteen. Yay! Wish me happy birthday if you want. It will make me feel special! Here comes the third chapter!

****

Taming the Youkai

Chapter 3 Rin

Sesshomaru knew he didn't have time to waste. He had to prepare everything perfectly. Sesshomaru shuffled through the old house seeing exactly what he needed. Carefully, he reached out with that humoungous tongue of his and scooped up some oversized jugs. The tip of his tongue curling around them as he held them in his mouth. A mouth that could easily crush a large animal was lightly agape. Only, so he wouldn't swallow anything.

Walking slowly he meandered along back to his "home" and put the ceramics down on the floor. He placed one over to the side of the water. Nosing it to the oversized stream he put his paw on the end and then watched it on its side watching the water rush into it filling it. Sesshomaru saw that it was full and then put his other paw against it lifting it up. The top pointing up to the sky.

The dog demon picked it up with some difficulty around the top and set it aside the bank and let out a puff of air. Plopping down on the ground by the side of the tree he let out a sigh. His eyes closing he smelled the flowers he had placed near the tree and smelled them. Being careful that none would be sucked into the vacuum known as his nose. He rolled on his back and then stretched his legs out reaching up at the sky.

His head tilted backwards and he looked into the tree trunk with this massive crimson eyes. He could see the blankets. Sesshomaru could watch his woman sleep to make sure she didn't try to run away. Rolling back to his stomach he looked up at the sky to the late noon sun. It was ready.

Sesshomaru jumped up into the sky assending to the heavens. Flying into the sky like a fish swimming in the sea. He realized that it was dangerous to fly in the day. However, he had to take that risk. He was ready. His home was ready. Everything was perfect. But one thing was missing. One very large detail.

A woman.

He needed to bring a woman back. It wouldn't matter if she fell in love with him or not. He just wished to be human again. If she showed no emotions besides fear towards him, he would eat her. It was a simple fact of life ningen was food. And he heard that a young lady of tender age was succulent. Delicious as fresh strawberries. Soft and wonderful.

He was shocked by that thought. He couldn't eat the thing that could possibly, as hard as he tried not to admit it, _help _him. The inu youkai snarled lightly growling as he looked forward it would take a little while for him to get to the village.

--

Sesshomaru looked down he was a little ways away from the village. And he most likely just looked like a big fluffy could. He dove downwards and then walked along in the forest. He had to look ferocious. Crouching down he meandered along and then looked around peered through the brush.

The small village seemed nice enough. Thought a little poor. He tilted his head over to the side watching. He would take the one woman who wouldn't be at all missed. Sesshomaru watched his breath still as death itself as he lie there on the ground.

That was when he saw her. A plain looking girl holding flowers in her hands. Dark hair like everyone else's with a ridiculous looking pony tail on the side of her head. She was pale he could tell that from the distance but there was dirt all over her mainly on her face, hands, and feet. He couldn't see her eyes though. But they weren't important. She was important at the moment.

He watched her walk to a hobble of a home that was propped up on a hill. Ah…She was no where near the other people. She wouldn't be missed, would she? Sesshomaru watched and then let out letting out a roar and the villagers all screamed and ran into their huts.

The ningen girl he had been watching let out a scream as well and was about to run into that poor excuse of a home. He picked her up by the back collar of her neck and then growled lightly his fur bristling up and eyes narrowed as he watched the others peer from the doorways.

Sesshomaru growled as he gripped the girl's kimono in his teeth. She was whimpering like a helpless pup and he could smell salt. This young woman was crying. Immediately, he knew that she was thinking.

She believed that she would die.

Sesshomaru growled again and then jumped back into the sky and then dropped the girl high up and caught her on his back. Knowing that he might have to use those dangerous jaws of his.

"Are you going to eat me?" a quiet voice asked like a pebble being thrown onto a quiet pond.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder over to her. He wouldn't eat her he knew that but she didn't. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and she immediately hushed gripping onto the white fur with her dirty hands. Closing her eyes again she whimpered yet again. Poor girl. She had no clue what was going to happen with her. What this huge youkai wanted of her.

He could feel her curl up a little clutching onto his fur. Her hair blew back in the wind and the rag of a kimono that only concealed her nakedness billowed in the wind. Toes curling up she looked around to the lands below her. Despite the fact of her being terrified she believed that he wouldn't drop her. He wouldn't let her fall.

--

Sesshomaru landed and then lowered himself. The young lady slid down the side and looked around to his home. Her eyes wide as she looked over at him her head tilted back a little bit as she watched him. She walked forward and then plopped down before her.

"What do you want?" she asked him looking in fear into those eyes. Sesshomaru merely snorted and watched her crossing his paws he lowered his head onto them. Staring at her. "…Why won't you answer me?" she blinked a few times. He didn't respond at all. "You can't talk can you?" she tilted her head over to the side. He shook his head a little and then she chewed on her lip. "My name's Rin. Do you have a name?"

Sesshomaru merely lie there and then shook his head. He couldn't tell her his name. He wouldn't allow her to know what he had been before. A son of a lord of the Western lands. The heir to those lands. He was a great inu youkai. He used to be anyway. Now, he was simply a shadow of himself.

He looked over at the tree trunk and then pulled out one of the kimonos holding it in his mouth as well as a small blanket he nosed her over to the stream. Guiding her down the stream to the small lake that was there. Pushing her in a little.

Rin, the girl cried out her hazel eyes wide as she was forced into the cold water. She gasped for breath a little and then coughed a little bit as she shivered. Sesshomaru turned his back on her and left the kimono he had brought near the side of the water.

"Arigatou."

His ears twitched when she thanked him. Sesshomaru heard her shuffle through the water and she brought herself out her hair hanging limply she dried herself off with her blanket and dried off. Shivering some more as she rubbed her arms. Putting on the white summer kimono.

She dried her hair off a little bit and then meandered over to him. Good. She no longer smelled like a horrible village. She smelled much better now. He pushed her again and started to walk around slowly. Rin blinked and then walked up to his side. One step for him was at least six or seven for herself.

Sesshomaru looked over to her and then looked back out over to the large tree and stream he plopped down by the side seeing the sun start to set. Rin blinked and plopped down by his side. Sesshomaru growled causing her to jump back and stand up her eyes widening.

Sesshomaru looked over to the tree still growling. Rin blinked trying to understand him but she merely shook her head. "Gomen nasai…I'm sorry. I don't know what you're trying to tell me."

Sesshomaru pushed her back over to the tree to the flowers.

"How pretty," she smiled and then picked one. Twirling it a little her eyes closed as she smelled them. That's when she looked into the hollow tree trunk. "Is that for me?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded. Rin blinked and then moved into it seeing the blankets and covered. Her eyes lit up and she walked into it and snuggled into it with a smile as she sighed lightly. "Arigatou…"

The inu youkai then looked over at her and scooted over closer to the tree. If she wanted to leave then she would wake him up by moving. The teenaged girl smiled a little and then yawned somewhat.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched as he heard her breath softly. His eyes closed half way and he looked over to the tree himself. Being lulled to sleep by a human.

****

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note; Yay! I told you guys that I would bring Rin in! But did you guys believe me? I hope so! Please, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Come on it will be my birthday soon! (: Shower me with reviews.


	4. Fishing

Hey all. Wanna hear something funny? Well, it's not really funny. I was sick on the week before my birthday week so I had to cancel my party. :3 Anyway! A lot of you guys were uber confused by a few things. Why Sesshomaru didn't just keep Rin in the old house--in the second chapter he destroyed it by accident. He wouldn't have put Rin there either because he didn't like the way things felt around there. Also! With the tree thing. He bashed into the trunk and then hollowed it out so it could be like a house. Well, that's it I hope you guys like this chapter!

**Taming the Youkai**

**Chapter 4 Fishing**

The sun rose over to sky the light catching the first rays of the sun. Rin blinked a few times and then rubbed her eyes as she heard some birds sing. She yawned and then rolled over on her bed burring her face into the covers. Wait a minute. Her eyes cracked open. Her hut didn't have covers or anything this comfy in it. Where was she?

Memories from the previous day rushed back to her. Eyebrows furrowing together she then brushed her hair back and looked around seeing some more kimonos that were off to the side. Cautiously, she looked over to the entrance of the tree and was relieved when she saw nothing but a large amount of white fur. Good. He wasn't looking in her direction.

She changed her kimono and then grabbed an obi tying it around her waist in the front first then moving it behind her and tightening it with little difficulty. Rin had lived by herself most of her life and learned how to take care of herself and how she could survive in her hobble of a home. The girl stretched lightly and then walked over to the entrance of her new "home" seeing the fur move.

Sesshomaru knew that she was awake. He had woken up much earlier than her and had been waiting for her to wake up. Slowly he brought himself up to his feet and then stretched lightly yawning as his teeth glistened in the sunlight. He bowed in a dog like manor and then stepped forward raising his front half and lowering his bottom as he stretched in a dog like manor. He was a dog demon after all.

"Ohayou."

His ears twitched and he looked over to her blinking a few times before he moved to the side and plopped down. Crossing his front paws regally and resting his chin on them. Crimson eyes watched her intensely as she moved forward and stopped a few feet before him. Then she stood there her hands before her standing rigidly.

Rin smiled and then bowed her head politely before she looked back up to him. She then put her arms out and then asked, "Are these for me?"

Who else would they be for? Sesshomaru merely nodded in a slow manor. That was when it hit him! He had taken a girl who wouldn't be missed. She was unschooled unlike himself. She wasn't used to the elegance and finery he had once known before his curse. The dog demon let out a puff of air.

The blow caused Rin's hair and clothing to blow back lightly from the breath Sesshomaru inflicted on her. She blinked a few times and then stepped forward in a courageous manor. She reached out to him it looked like she would pet him.

Sesshomaru watched her and took in a small breath-smelling her. She didn't smell as bad as that village anymore and the small scent of flowers lingered around her. His eyes traveled al over her until he reached her neck and noticed her pulse. This female would probably taste good. That thought took him by surprise and he jumped back away from her.

This girl could easily be devoured in one bite.

He was struck dumb by the thought and then he looked over at her a moment before he growled angrily. How stupid he had been. Actually believing that he could lure a woman there and she could care for him. He stopped until he knew he was away from his territory. He wished. He wished that he could shed the body that he had been trapped in. That he could be easily loved so he could return to his normal self.

"Uh," she blinked a few times as she then looked up at him. She had no clue what he was up to. After all she had just been snatched up and taken into a forest with a great dog demon. What could she do? She was playing a game she didn't know the rules of so she wasn't sure how to play it.

But she would figure it out eventually. Besides. If he really wanted to eat her or anything, wouldn't he have already? She blinked a few times her eyes wide as she slowly let her hand drop not touching him. A smile on her face she stood there the forest's silence was ominous, like the creature before her.

Sesshomaru's stomach growled. He was hungry.

Oh, but then that girl she too must be hungry. When was the last time she had eaten? He had no clue he would have to hunt for her. A girl so feeble couldn't take down a large animal. He doubted that she could use any weaponry. She seemed so gentle and child like he was sure that she had probably never killed anything once in her life.

Aha. Fish. There were probably fish in the steam that she could cook herself. Right? Of course. That sounded good to him. He looked down at her and she got a completely different message.

She gulped and looked down at her kimono.

What if it was all a trick! Maybe the previous night when he dunked her into the water he was just washing her up. She knew that if he was planning to eat her she wouldn't be a very tender meal. She had to work hard most of her life and take care of herself. Maybe he wouldn't eat her.

But that could make him angry. What if he was angered he was cheated out of a good meal? Rin stood there and shivered lightly as she brought her hands up and clasped them together. Closing her eyes a little. "Kami, protect me," she whispered quietly to no one besides herself.

Sesshomaru's ears shot forward as he heard her plea. Blinking a few times he snorted lightly at her and then started to walk away, rather slowly his head held up high in an arrogant manor.

Rin merely stood there.

Sesshomaru's lips curled upwards and he looked back to her. His eyes shining in the pale sunlight. Those frightening crimson eyes staring daggers into her heart. She ran up to his side and watched him. His nose twitching as he walked along with her tagging along by his side. She felt rather foolish wearing a fine kimono out in the middle of nowhere with an inu youkai by her side.

She looked down biting back the urge to run away from him. But she tried to stay brave. Youkai could smell fear. So she heard. And fear excited them. Oh dear…What had she gotten herself into? Rin's courage faltered her once more and she looked up at him.

The proud beast looked down at her and then blocked her path with his massive paw as he looked over to the stream and then stomped his paw into the water causing it to splash upwards. Surprisingly, to him it was much wider up here then where he was staying and he had to put his other paw in. Sesshomaru looked over to a small group of smooth rocks that didn't look very wet.

"Eep!" Rin cried out having been splashed by the water from the second paw she laughed lightly and then saw something swimming. Fish! Wonderful! She walked in and brought her kimono up a little tucking the low part into her obi so it exposed from her knees down. Bending over she reached forward and then waited for the fish. Standing perfectly still on the rocks.

Sesshomaru was in a state of guarding as he stood there. His claws digging into the ground the male youkai snorted as he watched her. She had presented herself like a bitch. Nose crinkling, Sesshomaru watched her. Trying not to move or anything only because he knew he would or could harm her if he didn't try.

A splash interrupted his thoughts and he looked up seeing her laugh at a fish that was squirming around trying to get out of her grasp. Water flew everywhere as she held it in her hands and then threw it up in the air letting out a somewhat small cry before she caught it with a small laugh.

Sesshomaru merely blinked as he watched the girl's antics. What an odd one he had picked up. He snorted lightly and realized it would probably be big enough for her so he walked forward and then took hold of the back of her obi, picking her up from the stream and starting to walk. He wouldn't let her fall.

Water dripped off her feet as she was held up in the air a fish in her hands and being carried by a youkai like how a fox would carry her kit. She smiled a little and then saw her new home as he placed her down on the ground. Nosing her back as he pushed her forward.

Rin hummed and put the fish on the rock before she then put some rocks in a circle and put leaves in there. She then got some sticks and put them with the leaves. Rubbing them together, they were dry so they lit up rather easily.

Seeing the tips light up she then put them into the small "hearth" and then got a stick to impale the fish with as she held it over the flames. Waiting for it to cook it.

_Plop._

Rin looked over seeing the inu youkai sit down next to her as he rest his chin on his paws. Letting out a small puff of air his eyes half closed the male then yawned lightly and watched her. His twin sun like eyes blinking as he watched her.

Rin looked up and smiled as she turned the fish humming to herself. The silence was pressing, but the crackle of fire was settling for her. Rin got frightened when things were too quiet. The young woman then turned the fish again.

Sesshomaru looked into the flames as well. The amber colored fire flickering across his eyes making him seem more demonic. He watched her turn the fish and then let out a small puff of air through his nose and looking over to his flowers. He would have Rin water them later.

Rin smiled as she looked over at him. Smelling something burning she looked down to the fish and blew out some of the fire that had caught onto its scales. She waved it around the smoke moving off it. She sighed and then bit into the fish humming to herself eyes closed.

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly and watched her.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Author's Note; **Okay! Sorry that took so long. Please forgive me. Gomen nasai. Bleh. Writer's block meep! Okay. Well, I'm done with this chapter wait for the other one! That's all I gotta say besides review!


	5. I Wish I Knew You

Wow! I finally updated:o I know I'm super sorry for not updating faster. Meh, I know I'm a horrible author. Gomen nasai. Please take this chapter as forgiveness. 3 -bows profusely-

**Taming the Youkai**

**Chapter 5 I Wish I Knew You**

Sesshomaru looked up and made sure that his human girl was alright. She seemed rather content while eating her newly caught fish. Rin was rather happy, it had been so long since she had been able to eat anything like fish for so long! When she was almost finished she sighed. How wonderful it felt to be full. Full.

Rin had never felt full during her whole life. She had always been hungry except for when she lived with her family. A small look of sadness crossed her face but she shook it off as she bit into the fish once more. Closing her eyes in a happy manor as she savored the taste.

The inu youkai pushed himself up to his feet and shook himself off. Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin, who had stood up as well, and he snarled at her. Immediately, she seated herself so she wouldn't offend him. He started to walk off, he was hungry. He had gotten food for this girl but he had neglected himself. The male then turned and started to walk away.

If she ran away he would find her. He knew that. And she knew that.

Rin tilted her head over to the side as she watched him jump up into the air. The wind that he caused nearly knocked her off of her feet. Jumping back gently she knit her eyebrows together. "…I wonder where he's going…" Rin said thoughtfully as she bit into her fish again.

--

Sesshomaru was going back to the village that he had snatched Rin from. He knew that it was risky, for the villagers could have gotten the aid of a taijiya and they could kill him. But it was a risk he would have to take. The craving for cow had clouded all of his judgment and there were animals there, the village could go without one or two animals, right? Right. The inu youkai dove back down towards the village and let out a roar.

Running towards the cow pen as he pushed villagers away and crushed some of the pathetic excuses of huts with every single step he took. Growling, he lowered his head and bore his teeth for everyone to see, everyone who was left outdoors anyway. As he walked up to the pen he gobbled up a cow with ecstasy. Swallowing the hind quarters whole as he looked around and spied a calf. He seized the calf in his jaws and bit it in half.

Blood went everywhere! Coating the ground and his face. He closed his eyes and then finished up. Letting out yet another roar to the village before he took off into the endless sky making his way back home. He walked along the stream that would lead him back home and looked into his reflection. He scared himself.

Crimson eyes searched his face as he examined himself. Blood covered his nose, chin, mouth, and lips. The sticky fluid matched his cold eyes that could easily kill a sane person by just staring into him. His white fur was stained with death and lost innocence.

The inu youkai continued to stare at his reflection as he searched for his old face. The beautiful face that could easily make anything swoon and fall head over heals for him. He couldn't see it. He couldn't see the white locks that rivaled silk in their smoothness. He couldn't see the beautiful golden orbs that shone brighter than the sun! He couldn't see the pale skin that shone as though the moon was embedded within his body. He couldn't see it. He couldn't see himself.

The body that he was in grew even more wretched with every second he searched for his old face. The face that stared back at him wasn't his own! That was a monster's face! He splashed the water, furious with himself as he walked back home sadder than ever.

After a few minutes or so of walking he approached the girl known as Rin and stood there. He had to see. He had to see if she could even begin to love a face like this. The frightening face that murdered and plundered. Growling gently he waited for Rin to turn.

Rin turned to greet the inu youkai but she paled seeing the blood all over his face. He knew she would. Would she run away from him? That was him. Did she know that he had eaten a calf, a baby? That was him, that was what he did. He wished he could tell her, tell her that it was innocent, tender, and delicious. That was him, that was what he did, and it would he how he would stay.

Rin stood there, eyes wide as she watched him. "Come…Come here." She said boldly and then walked over to the jugs as she placed both of her hand in there, getting the sleeves of her kimono wet. Sesshomaru was curious and he followed her and plopped down before her.

She turned around and then wiped the blood away with her sleeve. Looking at where her hands were as they graced his dark lips and crimson stained nose. She smiled shyly and continued to clean him off.

Before they had avoided touching each other. Aside from when Sesshomaru brought her there and would pick her up to bring her places. Did she realize how dangerous it was to clean him like that? How he could easily swallow her with a single gulp? Did she know that?

Rin's lips parted as she continued to clean him. He watched her, his eyes following every single movement. From her hands, to the pulse of her neck, and to her small feet as they moved her being to clean him. She returned to his nose and wiped the blood off completely.

His nostrils flared and he breathed in her scent. In the process he brought Rin even closer to him. She was pushed up against his nose, her stomach on his nostrils and breasts above his nose. She looked up at him wide eyed as she flushed gently. But then she started to laugh.

Sesshomaru's ears flew up in a confused manor. No one absolutely no one had ever laughed at him. He was Sesshomaru of the Western lands, no one ever dared to laugh at him. And yet this human girl had laughed. She laughed at him. Sesshomaru didn't understand. Eyes wide he blinked a few times and then breathed out once more and backed up.

How could she laugh at him? Was he amusing? Or was Rin simple? Maybe she was on the outskirts of her village because she was stupid. Was that why she was alone? This young girl was mysterious. He didn't understand her at all. But maybe it was better that way. Maybe he should leave her to her secrets and she would leave him to his.

Rin didn't understand. He was such an odd youkai. But then again, Rin didn't know of any youkai before she had met this odd male who took care of her. She believed that youkai enjoyed devouring young maidens. So, she was shocked he hadn't killed her.

Not to say she was complaining for being alive!

This odd youkai intrigued her. She wished to know everything about him! What he liked what he disliked. What she could do for him. She wished that she could do something to make him happy. He was her savior, he rescued her from the village that…

She shook the thought away. It was not the time to think about her past at the moment and she decided that it would be best to just think about the present and future. Rin then cleared her throat and piped up. "There, now you're all cleaned off."

Sesshomaru's ears shot forward at the comment. He licked his lips to make sure. She had completely cleaned off his muzzle. How could she do that? He hadn't smelled any sense of fear from her. She really wasn't frightened of him!

The inu youkai's heart soared as he watched Rin. It was so odd. How could he have that effect upon him? Sesshomaru didn't understand how she made him seem almost content. During his whole life excluding from when he was a pup and with his mother he had never been content or happy. Did she realize what she did to him? He wondered…No. Rin was a simple girl. Of course she had no clue about how she effected him! It was absurd for him to even believe she may have an inkling about his feelings. Perhaps in the state he was in he hadn't been thinking straight.

Rin only did what she was best at doing. She smiled cheerfully as she looked up at the inu youkai. "…So…What should we do today?" What….What should they do that day. Rin had hoped that perhaps that she could find out more about the strange demon that she was happy to be with. She wished that perhaps she could do everything that she could to repay him for taking her away from her village. What he had done she could never repay him for. She had been brought out of misery into happiness.

Sesshomaru tilted his head over to the side as he watched her. What an odd girl she was. The inu youkai smirked, or smirked as much as he could within his normal form. He knew what they could do that day. Sesshomaru leaned forward and picked her up by the back of her kimono.

Rin looked up at him as she pat his muzzle with her small hand. Knowing that when he picked her up that meant that they were going somewhere. Perhaps he was taking her back to bathe? Or maybe they were moving to a new home?

Sesshomaru wished that he could tell her to close her eyes. But he couldn't speak. All he could do was grunt, bark, growl, whimper, and roar. The dog moved his mouth down and then threw the girl into the air, hearing a scream emit from her. He caught her though, upon his back. She couldn't see from behind his massive head.

When Rin landed she let out a small huff as she shook her head and then brushed herself off. She wished that he could tell her when he would do things like that! She felt him move beneath her as he started to walk. His massive shoulders moved with every step. And Rin was reminded of how powerful he was. How easily he could kill her with a single bite or blow.

But he didn't.

Sesshomaru approached the large field of flowers that he had slept in before he had gotten Rin. His nose twitched gently as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The scent of flowers filled his nose yet another one entered. It was Rin. That was right. Sesshomaru lowered himself and then shifted so she fell off.

Rin plopped over with a 'thump'. "Oof!" she cried out as she brushed her bangs back and brushed her kimono off. "Whew, I wish I knew you would do that," Rin laughed as her shoulders heaved gently. That was when she looked over to the left and her mouth dropped as she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A field of flowers just for her companion and herself!

The young woman gasped and then ran forward. The flowers reached all the way to her knees! They were bright and beautiful as though she had found herself inside of a rainbow. Arms out to either side she ran through the flowers happily. Her feet kicked up fallen petals and some grass. Rin laughed and twirled around. Dancing within the flowers.

She had forgotten that she had an audience.

Sesshomaru had rested his chin upon his paws with the most placid look upon his furry face. Rin wasn't the simple girl he had picked up the first moment he saw her. She was a beautiful young woman who was as delicate as the flowers she was in. Her body was an embodiment of cheerfulness and beauty. Rin danced along the breeze as easily as a butterfly and her slender fingers picked up flowers every now and then.

The petals caressed her face as the wind moved her hair and petals. He wished that he could touch her. How he wished that he could have been that flower. He wished that his fingers were those petals. He was envious of everything that touched her at that moment. Wishing that he could have been the Earth itself if it meant he could hold her, embrace her body as she fell into the field, or even be the wind in her hair. Those thoughts hit Sesshomaru hard.

He had feelings for Rin.

Sesshomaru's head shot up as he watched Rin. Her innocence could have easily condemned any man. The best of men. And he was extremely far from the best. He didn't deserve the prescence of the smaller being before him. If anything he should have begged for it. Beg for her to even throw a passing glance towards him.

Sesshomaru had been a powerful demon not too long ago. And now his feelings and his heart rested within the pale hands of a lovely woman.

His musings were interrupted when felt Rin hug around his paw. "Thank you so much…"

**Author's Note: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. 3 MY computer had a virus and wouldn't lemme log in and stuff. Please forgive me. (: Anyway review for the nice author!


	6. Idiocy or Love?

ZOMG! I'm updating. I know you guys are shocked aren't you:3 Okay, well, here's this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. Oh, yes nothing belongs to me damn it all! Sesshomaru and Rin are © to Rumiko Takahashi. She owns Sesshomaru! Mmm…I wish I owned Sesshomaru…And Kouga…And Jinenji… Hey! What's wrong with Jinenji? O.o Erm, anyway, here's the chapter enjoy it damn it!

**Taming the Youkai**

**Chapter 6 Idiocy or love?**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably by the hug as he lie there upon his stomach. How…How could she do this to him? Did she not realize what she did to him? Did she realize how she made him feel? He felt alive and almost everything was beautiful. He couldn't help but see beauty whenever he was around Rin. Weakly, he looked away from him. Weak. She was making him weak. How could a mere human turn his innards into mush?

Idiot.

He truly was an idiot wasn't he? Rin probably saw him nothing more than a huge dog whom protected her and gave her food. He was an idiot to believe that he was anything more. And he held back a growl to scold himself. Sesshomaru's claws dug into the ground as he shoved Rin away with his nose. Her contact was making everything much harder for him.

Hazel eyes glanced upwards when he pushed her back. Curtly, she backed away the mood now spoiled. He always seemed to do that. Whenever she had contact with her or if she tried to open him up a little bit he would push her away! And she didn't at all understand why.

Pouting, she snorted and looked down at her gathered flowers. Back turned to him she started to make a chain with her nimble fingers. Stringing the beautiful blossoms together as she move her legs beneath her. She hummed to herself and continued with her job. Making sure that her project was hidden from Sesshomaru.

"…Do you have a family?" she asked suddenly and looked over her shoulder as she waited for some sort of reply. Rin was trying to figure out how to read Sesshomaru since he couldn't speak. Maybe they would make up some sort of secret language. That would be nice. It would be like a secret for just them two.

At her question he snorted and looked up at the sky. Oh, his family. He couldn't even remember his mother. And his father he had lost all respect for. He knew about his half brother but disliked him just as much as his father, maybe even more so. He had no family. No family at all. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Oh…" Once again Rin was hushed by him in his aloof manner. The silence pressed so and she couldn't help but want to make noise. The quietness petrified her ever since she was a little girl. Just to make noise she stated, "I don't have a family either."

Sesshomaru perked up at that statement and looked over to Rin. Waiting for her to say more. He knew so little about her and wanted to know more about her. Know more about her past and what she dreamed of for the future. Learn about her dreams as silly as that sounded.

Her back was still turned on him and she looked down to her flowers. Stopping a moment as she brought one up and embraced it. The petals grazed her chin as she tried to comfort herself. "I don't have a family anymore…That is. I used to have a father, mother, and a bunch of brothers. But…They're not upon this world now."

Not part of the world? Did that mean that all of her family was dead? But how? He wanted to ask her to tell him more. To tell him so she could open up some wounds and he could comfort her. He longed for her to tell him more. For her to want to embrace him out of weakness so he could see it as need and turn the young woman into his own. Oh, how he wanted her to need him.

"But…I guess…If they were here you wouldn't have gotten a hold of me," she smiled and looked over at him. "And then I guess you wouldn't have any friends." Yes, she saw him as her friend and companion.

Friends…Inwardly, his face fell. Friends? Well, at least it was a start. Because friends would sometimes become more right? And the sooner that happened the sooner the curse would break. That would mean the sooner he would turn into his normal state.

"So…I guess that things really do happen for a reason."

Rin's voice was as clear as a bell and Sesshomaru was awakened from his slightly petty thoughts. No, the only reason why he was in his true form was because his father was a bastard. It was his fault. The only reason he probably saw Rin as a beautiful female was because he had been denied of women for so long.

But no…Rin was far more lovely than the women that he had seen before.

Perhaps…Perhaps…

"There! I'm all done!" Rin chirped happily as she brought herself up to her feet. The young woman walked up to him and placed a flower chain around the youkai's toe. "There…Now you can have it with you and you can keep it in water for a while so it will survive. Or we can press them later somehow…"

Sesshomaru merely glanced down upon the flower chain. What a foolish thing to do. The flowers would soon wilt and die from not being in the ground. But he decided to humor his girl and keep it on. The inu youkai's nose went forward and he placed it upon her stomach.

Rin laughed gently and she pat him gently upon the nose.

Sesshomaru snorted gently and his eyes closed half way. Fascinating. She was fascinating. How could she be so happy after telling him about such a traumatic event? It didn't make sense to the inu youkai. But…It didn't bother him either. In fact he was relieved that Rin would tell him things. Perhaps she did it because she couldn't stand his silence. Or perhaps it was because she just wanted to share things with him. So then she could figure out more things about her. He didn't know but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he had Rin with him.

Rin looked back to the field of flowers and backed down from Sesshomaru. "Youkai-sama, are we allowed to stay here for the rest of the night?" She didn't quite know if he would let her stay or not. But she supposed he would so long as he was with her.

Rin had figured out that Sesshomaru didn't like it when she was out of his sights. So, she would try her best to be with him as much as she could.

Sesshomaru snorted and looked down at her. Such a foolish thing she was. Rin seemed to be so enthralled with something as simple as a flower. But it seemed to make sense to him. He wanted to make her happy. Slowly, like the movement of a century he nodded.

Rin half gasped and she jumped up, hugging around his muzzle and smiling. "Arigatou, Youkai-sama!" Rin chirped happily and backed away from him. Turning back to her flower field she started to run and dance along the flowers once more.

Hours past. Rin enjoyed the flowers for the rest of the day. The sun started to set and the sky's colors started to change from blue to yellow, pink, orange, red, and finally navy blue.

Once the night fell Sesshomaru made sure that he paid more attention to Rin. It was dark and she could easily become lost. So, his twin sun like eyes scanned around for her. Making sure that she was safe. After a while Rin came back like a lamb to her shepherd and sighed. Hugging around his paw she closed her eyes and leaned upon him. "Ah…" she breathed happily.

Eyelashes caressed her face and she clenched her hands tightly upon the fur on his paw. "Oh, Youkai-sama," Rin breathed happily. Looking up at him she opened up her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Sesshomaru merely snorted. Content with the fact that she had enjoyed herself in the flower field. He had stayed in the same position for most of the day and barley moved at all. Occasionally, he had stretched but that was it. He would probably pay for his laziness for the next day.

He was on the side of his body. His head held up high as his paws went out before him.

Rin stroked along his fur on his paw and kissed it, near the claw where she placed his flower chain. Yawning, she started to walk towards him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the kiss. True, it hadn't been upon his lips but it was one of the most endearing actions that she had done for him. And he couldn't help but be amazed with her. Why did she do that?

Odd girl.

His heavy head dropped towards the ground and he closed his eyes. Feeling natural in this body for once. Rin smiled and slowly made her way up to his side as she clutched onto the fur along the side of his face and curled up in a small ball. Sesshomaru smiled and his paw went around her small body and pulled her to him. His other paw served as a pillow for his chin.

She smiled and looked up at him. Curled up she happily closed her eyes and leaned up against him. Sesshomaru's eyes wandered over to her. She looked so peaceful. Beautiful. She truly was beautiful. The youkai yawned and closed his eyes. Guarding his woman and trying to capture some sleep. Sighing in the manor of a storm wind he held onto his Rin. Afraid that if he were to let go of her she would disappear and he would be doomed to loneliness.

Loneliness?

Somewhere between being asleep and being awake he pondered that. Loneliness because Rin was gone? Would he really be all that lonely without his Rin? His Rin…That was possessive. Since he had been around Rin for so long did he see her as his? Was she starting to have an affect upon him? Was he losing his mind?…

'_My Rin...She's mine now. She belongs to me...'_

The thought went through his head like a smoke puff then disappeared as quickly as it came. The thought was so unclear and so brief he had forgotten it in an instant. He slipped into a deep sleep.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's all I got so far. I know how horrible of me to leave things like that yes? I know I'm moving a little fast but it's hard I really don't understand how to author of Beauty and the Beast did it. O.o; You can really only use two characters and those characters you need to put your complete devotion, heart, soul, and mind into. Meheh…I really hope that this was good and it didn't suck. X3 Please give me reviews. I love you all very much. _-Love Kaya_


End file.
